


Boudoir

by biasedwriting



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: F/M, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasedwriting/pseuds/biasedwriting
Summary: Donghae is tired of being told that his pictures are like stock photos found on the internet, so he comes up with a solution.





	Boudoir

It had all started off with him easing it into the conversation over dinner. It had been a low key affair, just eating ramyun out of the giant pot from the table. It had just been one of those days where things went slowly, almost in a peaceful daze.

“You know how Hyukjae keeps telling me my photography isn’t any good?” he said, watching her take a mouthful of noodles before looking up at him, indicating that he should continue “that I only take pictures of subjects which can be easily found on the internet.” he went on, lips twisting into a thin line.

“Have you ever considered telling him that he actually doesn’t know how to use the internet?” she said, nonchalantly as he held back his laughter, knowing that she was right. But he had another plan, and he intended on leading the conversation there. 

“Well, no, I really didn’t consider that. But I wanted to ask you…”

“If I’d say it? Sure.” she interjected, wondering where he was taking the conversation.

“If you’d be willing to be my subject.” Donghae ended as she looked at him incredulously.

“You’re being silly now. I can’t model for anything.” she said, setting her chopsticks aside whilst rolling her eyes. She had been subject to Donghae’s prior photography experiments and none of them seemed to work out to his liking.

“I don’t know, I remember reading somewhere that if you’re capturing something you really like, you’ll focus better on it.” he shrugged as she rolled her eyes yet again.

“Flattery will not work. Plus you aren’t allowed to put these pictures up anywhere, people will lose it.”

“I was going to keep the pictures to myself. I’d have to kill people if they ever got their hands on them.” he mumbled, almost pouting at this point as she set to clearing the table. He picked up the chopsticks and followed her into the kitchen as she set the ramyun pot in the sink.

“What is it that you have in mind that would have you, Lee Donghae, the nicest person on this planet, attempt to kill someone?” she asked, rinsing the pot out as he leaned against her, wrapping his arms around his waist. She took the chopsticks from his hands and set to cleaning them as well, freezing when he whispered in her ear. 

“I was thinking of a boudoir shoot with you in that navy blue lace set you just bought.” she shuddered when he dropped a kiss beneath her ear as a final plea for her to agree with his idea “it’ll just be you, me, and the camera. I promise. I won’t show it to anyone.” she gulped when his strong arms tightened around her waist as he pressed more kisses down the side of her sensitive neck. She cursed herself for being so weak.

“Y-you promise?”

“I promise, my love.” he smiled. Of course he wouldn’t do anything she wasn’t up for.

“O-okay...but…”

“We’ll stop whenever you want to stop,” he promised, tightening his hug, feeling her relax in his arms, knowing that he’d won. Donghae always kept his promises, she trusted him no end and if there was anyone she would do anything for, it was him. He kissed the top of her head “would you like to go get changed or would you rather do it on another day?” he said, fingers grazing her side as she set the dishes aside.

“Do you want to do a test shoot so you can figure out the lighting?” she asked, squirming at the ticklish sensation. 

“As long as I get to see you in that set again,” he chuckled as she swatted at him with the rag she had been using to dry the dishes “alright alright! I’ll go and set up the camera, go get changed.” he laughed, spanking her as she left.

“Why am I dating you again?” she grumbled, leaving the kitchen only to hear him call out.

“It’s because you love me!” and he heard her curse back at him and chuckled, she’d been spending too much time with Heechul. He headed over to the study in his apartment and found his camera. Choosing the digital one over the manual, he checked the battery before going through the various lenses in their cases. Adrenaline rushed through his veins in excitement of the idea of taking pictures of her in such a closed and intimate setting.

So when he pushed the door to the bedroom open, he didn’t really expect to see her sitting on the edge of the bed in a lace dress looking up at him with wide doe eyes. One of his lenses nearly slipped from his hand as he gaped at her and she stood up.

“I got this too, but I never got a chance to wear it. Does it look nice?” she asked softly as Donghae admired how the fabric lay against her body, hiding soft skin, yet giving him peeks of it. She was still looking at him questioningly, wondering whether the dress was nice enough. He tried to recover from the stunning view that was her and shook his head.

“Wow…” was all that would get past his lips as he stepped closer to her and she twirled around for him to get a look at the whole thing.

“Do you like it?”

He paused, turning her around again to see the entirety of it “show me the back.” he said, as she blinked at him, turning around and he held back a groan when he saw the lace hug the curve of her butt. “It looks good, “ he said, steadying the camera in his hand, he reached for the zipper, dragging it down, hearing her sharp intake of breath as her knobs of her spine and a sliver of skin was exposed to him. If Donghae enjoyed anything in the world, it was taking her clothes off. It was almost like opening presents and Donghae loved presents.

She flinched when she heard the snap of  the camera and the zipper going further down as the dress pooled at her ankles, leaving her in the navy blue lace set Donghae had asked her to wear. Donghae’s fingers ghosted over her skin, the dip of her spine before resting on the curve of her back and nudging her towards the bed.

“Hae… I’m not entirely sure as to what to do.” she uttered, knee sinking into the soft mattress as she turned to him as he gazed at her figure, the curve of her butt covered in lace as bits of skin winked at him cheekily, she brushed back her hair and gave him a view of her soft stomach, his eyes trailed up to her breasts. His throat tightened as he raised his camera to focus it and take a picture.  This was going to end in disaster and he could feel it.

“Lay down and just look at the camera.” he whispered as he headed over to the bed, straddling her as she lay against the sheets, he tried to focus the camera on her but could feel his pants tighten at the way she looked at him. He adjusted the lens to the new light and she heard the shutter go off rapidly, feeling rather awkward in this position. She shifted, rolling onto her stomach as she tried to look at him hearing more snaps from the camera.

He gave her leeway to use the space and she tried. She really did. Sighing she sat up and frowned as Donghae lowered his camera. She looked unhappy and something told Donghae that taking any more photographs beyond this would result in her becoming even more unhappy.

What’s wrong?”

“This is really awkward. I’m really awkward.” she grumbled, crossing her arms as Donghae’s eye watched her breasts perk up from the support. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t so attracted to her that he could focus on what she was saying.

“What are you talking about love?” he asked, sitting down on the bed, placing his hand on the soft skin of her thigh, rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb.

“You know how boudoir shoots are supposed to be...sensual? I’m too awkward for this.” she said, now waving her hands around. Donghae felt something inside him snap as he reached forward to grab her wrists and straddling her in a swift movement. Pinning her wrists to the pillows behind her he looked down at the most wonderful, attractive woman of his life, knowing he had her full attention as he rolled his bulge against her core watching her breath stutter.

“Then,” he whispered, leaning close to nip at her ear, the camera which had been hanging around his neck pressing against the lace on her breast “please explain this. Or,” he hummed thoughtfully, hearing her breath hitch as he rolled his hips again “I’ll show you how much you turn me on.”

The tight grip on her wrists eased as his hands trailed down her body as he hovered over her, their eyes meeting as his lips brushed over her’s,their breaths mingling. This, this was the erotic calamity that Donghae wanted to avoid, and yet, the moment his lips touched her’s and she let out a groan,  he needed every bit of self control to keep himself from tossing the camera onto the ground and making sure she orgasmed at least five times that night. 

The feeling of her supple skin and lace under his palms and her soft lips moving against his made his grip on her sides tighten Curling his toes into the sheets, his tongue slipped past the seam of her lip, curling into her mouth as her shaky hands gripped at the fabric that covered his back. Her hips rolled up instinctively to meet his as he let out a growl into the kiss, teeth tugging a her lower lip before releasing her. 

She fell back against the pillow, chest rising and falling as she gazed up at him. He met her eye, taking in the tousled hair, the swollen lips and the full blown pupils as he reached for his camera, capturing the breathtaking image before him. Leaning back down, he trailed kisses down her neck, smiling as she purred and her arms went around him, the damned camera coming in the way as he sucked a bruise onto the top of her breast. She whined when he pulled away and glared at him only hear another click of the camera. He reached behind her, unclipping the bra as it rested uselessly against her chest.

She was getting tired of this slow burn rubbish. All she wanted was for him to throw that dratted camera away and have his way with her. Raising her hips, she ground against the bulge in his pants to make him throw his head back, giving her a view of the muscles straining in his neck as his throat bobbed.  Gripping her hips, he rolled his hips against her again hungrily, a satisfied moan leaving their lips. The strap of her bra sliding off her shoulder as her own hands reached to grip at him only to have him evade her. He lifted the camera yet again before pressing into her, taking a picture as her lips parted to let out a stuttered gasp.

“Hae...please.” she sighed as one hand trailed up her thigh, warm and firm. 

“What was that?” he asked, thumb hooking under the waistband of the blue lace before snapping it back against her skin. His fingers ghosted over the clothed folds, prodding in and curling ever so slightly.  Her breath hitched.

“Please put the camera away. Don’t tease.” she let out, back arching.

“Oh? No… no, you see, the purpose of the camera…” he said, as he pulled the flimsy lace down as her hands reached over to cover her nether regions from the lens “is to capture your beauty...at it’s most natural form...” the bra slid down her shoulders, baring her to him “it’s to show you how attractive you are when you’re naked.” She heard the shutter click as he exhaled heavily, trying very hard to control his urges. An almost animalistic growl left him when her knees bent, toes curling to brush over his covered crotch before he was given a view of her core, glistening at him. She was a wondrous picture, the muscles of her thighs flexing as the stretch marks she was so conscious of criss crossed over the skin like a tigress’ stripes, the bumps, the spots, every bit of skin that made her so beautiful to Donghae. Her eyes gazed at him as her soft hands reached to block the view entirely from him.

“No.” he growled, trying to shift her hand away as she stood her ground.

“Put the camera away, you’re going to have to show me without that.”

A silence filled the room as he looked straight at her. Her breasts were perked up together as her arms supported them. Her lips pursed, still swollen, her pupils still dilated as she bit down on her lip before breathing out.

“You know you want to…” she said, before softly adding “I want you to...” as she trailed her toe over his thigh.

The strap of the camera slid over his neck slowly as he set it on the bedside table, fiddling with the controls and pulling out a condom  for a moment before hovering over her again as she grabbed him by the fabric of his t-shirt, and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Donghae’s hands were everywhere on her skin spreading fire as her fingers crept under his shirt sliding it up, feeling muscles that flexed under her touch. Their tongues curled around each other's, lips tugged at one another as they pulled at whatever fabric they both had on finally leaving them seated on the bed, both very naked and panting. 

His hand trailed up her side as he gazed at her with so much love and affection, it made her blush, but all Donghae could see was how she looked at him, with that soft smile on her face, so filled with love. She leaned over to press her lips against his in a chaste kiss. 

“I can’t wait any longer.” he whispered against her lips as he lowered her back onto the bed, their gaze never breaking as she reached for the foil packet on the sheets, opening it as he buried his face in her neck, showering it with kisses before nipping down her breasts to take a hard, aching nipple into his mouth. Her hand stuttered as she reached for his cock, pumping slowly as he hissed, the pressure of the wait relieved for a moment. She groaned when she felt his teeth sink into her skin as she pumped him yet again, spreading the leaking precum as he hissed into her skin.

“I can't hold back anymore.” he said as she rolled the condom over his cock. He sighed, thumb running over her clit as her hips arched up to the friction. She groaned, fingers tangling in his hair. Aligning himself with her core, he sheathed himself in her, thumb continuing his assault on her clit.

“Oh fuck.” he sighed as she tightened around him. Holding himself up, he thrust into her as her head fell back and her nails dug into his arms. And yet, when their eyes opened, they gazed at each other, smiling before their lips met as he began moving. The bed creaking with the movement as she wrapped her legs around his waist, rolling her hips up to meet his thrusts. His pelvis pressed against her clit causing her nerves to tingle as she drew closer to him him. Body against body as their limbs tangled and he thrust up, making her see stars. She tightened around him.

“I'm going to come” he grunted into her neck as he reached down to rub tight circles into her clit as she moaned. 

“Oh god, oh fuck, Donghae.” She cried out as he groaned, leaning down to capture her nipples between his lips as he thrust up sloppily while shakily stimulating her clit. She choked out a moan as she shuddered.

“I'm coming…” she sighed into his hair, body convulsing. She watched him toss his head back and groan as he came, her hands came up to tangle in his hair before pulling him into a kiss as he pulled out, landing heavily on her, rolling over so she was on top of him.

“Convinced?” he breathed out as she smiled at him.

“I want to see those pictures.” She grinned back and kissed his forehead as his hands reached over to find the power button on the camera.

 

* * *

 

 

He walked her into his studio which he kept under lock and key. One arm around her waist as the other covered her eyes. The studio in itself as rather minimalistic, not much in the space except for whatever Donghae deemed necessary for producing his music. 

“You have to see this. I think this was the best shot that came out of the whole lot. So I framed it and put it up for inspiration.” he said, kissing her cheek as he hugged her from the back.

She felt his hands come off from over her eyes as she gaped  at the picture that he had framed. Standing right behind the monitor of his workstation, it was largely dark, nearly the whole picture was in a silhouette hiding their naked bodies. Yet the light fell on their faces, Donghae hovering over her as they looked into each other’s eyes. She felt a knot in her throat as she took in the picture which had captured their gazes on each other, so filled with adoration, love and devotion tinged with desire and lust. 

“I'd put the camera on an automatic multi shot mode and this was…” he began explaining as she nodded, looking at him as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

“The picture that sums up our relationship the best?”

“Yes, the picture that sums up our relationship the best.”

 


End file.
